watari di perkosa
by dani purnomo
Summary: ini pertama kalinya saya membuat cerita
1. Chapter 1

pada suatu ketika L,matt,mello akan pergi berlibur ke hawai, tetapi near merengek tadak mau ikut

L: ayolah near di sana ada banyak mainan loh nanti aku beliin

near: ngak mau aku di sini aja L

L: ya udah, watari tolong jaga near

watari: baik tuan L

ternyata itu adalah rencana near agar dia bisa bersenang2 sendiri di rumah

near: yeah mereka sudah pergi, selanjutnya aku akan pergi dengan gebetanku tanpa gangguan semua

tut tot tut tot tot(near menelpon)

near: halo ini leticia Xan

leticia: eh ini near ya ada apa near

near: hari ini kita ke bar yuk aku yang traktir

leticia: sama kamu

near: yeah

leticia: tapi kamu kan masih_ anak anak_ masa boleh ke bar

near: aku bukan anak2 lagi aku uda gede, yang di bawah juga uda tumbuh

leticia: iya2 nanti melem kamu jemput aku ya

near: oke

malamnya di kediaman leticia

leticia: hey near gimana bajuku

near: yah bagus (kok beda sama foto yang di FB, sial)

leticia: ayo berangkat near nanti kemaleman

near: ah eh aku ada urusan mendadak tadi L nyuruh aku nangkep penjahat

leticia: kamu jangan bohong L kanngak nyuruh apa2 tadi dia baru ngobrol sama aku

near: eh tapi tapi(berusaha mengelak)

leticia: uda jangan banyak alasan ayo berangkat

sesampainya di bar menggunakan mobil yang di setir watari(maklum masih anak-anak)

near: hei kamu ngak kebanyakan minumnya

leticia: hik kamu bilang apa near hahaha

near: eh kamu uda mabuk ya

leticia: belum kok bwahahahahaha

near: sial gimana nih

leticia melihat seorang cowok cakep

leticia: hei cowok cakep mau ke mana hihihi mau pulang dengan saya

near: maaf ini peliharaan saya maaf maaf

leticia pun ambruk karena mabuk

near: huh dasar cewek ngak bener, watari bawa cewek ini pulang

watari: baik tuan, tapi tuan pulang dengan siapa

near: aku mau naik taksi saja, uda cepat bawa pulang

watari: baik tuan

rupanya di tengah jalan jembatan yang mengarah ke rumah leticia runtuh dan tidak ada jalan lain dan terpaksa watari pergi mencari hotel dan menelpon near

tut tut tut kok ngak di angkat pasti anak itu menaruh handphone sembarangan lagi dah lah aku pulang aja

setelah watari ingin pulang kakinya tiba-tiba di pengang oleh leticia

leticia: near mau ke mana di sini aja nemenin aku

watari: waa jangan aku bukan near

leticia: uda jangan boong sini sayang

watari: waaa jangan tidakkkkkkkkk tuan near tolong

teriakan watari pun terdengar sampai bawah dan orang orang tidak ada yang berana ke atas

di rumah L

near: perasaan ada yang manggil

to be continued


	2. pengecaman raja pengecam

ah akhirnya saya buat chapter dua sekaligus cerita ke dua saiya

* * *

sewaktu mereka sedang melakukan hubungan sembrono, mereka tidak melihat ke arah kaca. ada orang berambut spiki dan tertawa licik mungkin tertawa yang paling licik se dunia, siapakah itu

**Doong _HIRUMA_**

_Hiruma: ke ke ke ke, aku mendapatkan mu, ke ke ke ke ke_

_setelah watari dan perempuan itu selesai_

_Watari: kenapa bisa begini huhuhu tuan L_

_leticia: grook nyam nyam nyam grook_

_Watari: sebelum bangun dan sadar aku harus membawanya pulang, bisa jatuh nih imej ku_

akhirnya watari membawa perempuan itu pulang dengan helicopter sewaktu near masih tidur

di rumah leticia

_watari: halo sselamat pagi apakah ada orang di rumah_

_amelia: ya ada apa ya?_

_Watari: ini saya menemukan anak anda di jalan_

_amelia: oh terima kasih maaf sudah merepotkan_

_Watari: oh tidak apa-apa saya sudah biasa kok_

_amelia: mari ke sini dulu nge teh bareng_

_Watari: maaf saya banyak urusan saya pergi dulu ya, daah(lari dengan kecepatan kilat)_

setelah menaruh helicopter ke tempatnya tanpa sepengetahuan near(kalo tau pasti di tanya2in) watari menjalani kehidupanya seperti biasa

besoknya sewaktu watari sedang jalan-jalan siang(di suruh libur oleh near)

_Watari: pasti tuan near lagi main2 sendiri sama pacar barunya di facebook_, moga2 aja aku ngak kena getahnya lagi

tapi tiba2 watari merasakan perasaan aneh di belakangnya, seperti ada yang mengikuti

drap drap drap drap watari mempercepat langkahnya

drap drap drap drap di percepat lagi sampai akhirnya dia kelelahan dan memberanikan diri untuk menoleh ke belakang dan ternyata

_Hiruma: yahaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, aku mendapatkanmu su tua peot_

_Watari: wahh, siapa kamu_

_Hiruma: aku hiruma Youichi si raja neraka_

_Watari: apakah kamu setan dari neraka?_

_Hiruma: bukan bodoh itu cuma sebutan_

_Watari: mau apa kau ke sini_

_Hiruma: (dengan senyum licik) aku mendapatkan vidiomu kemarin malam bersama wanita itu(sambil menunjuk ke arah watari) ke ke ke ke ke_

_Watari: (dengan muka pucat) bohong tidak mungkin_

_Hiruma: (dengan senyum yang lebih licik) mau bukti_

_Watari: mana buktinya_

_Hiruma: ini dia buktinya(sambilmemperlihatkan videonya)_

setelah selesai(videonya 2 jam) wah watari kuat juga ya watari langsung menghancurkan video Hiruma brak

_Hiruma: aku masih ada kasetnya **BRAK**_

_Hiruma: ada lagi **brak**_

_Hiruma: lagi **BRAK**_

watari terus menghancurkan sampai kecapaian sendiri

_Watari: hosh hosh, apa maumu_

_Hiruma: coba kau bayangkan kalau L dan teman2nya tau_

_Watari: sambil membayangkan,Tidak jangan tolonglah akan ku lakukan apapun_

_Hiruma: baiklah tapi kau harus menjadi budakku selamanya_

_Watari: baik2 tuan_

_Hiruma: (dengan tertawa licik dia pergi) ke ke ke ke ke ke ke_

_Hiruma: baiklah berikutnya pergi ke rumah wanita jalang itu_

_to be continued_


	3. tak terelakkan

saya mendapatkan kritik dari beberapa orang dan membuat saya sadar bahwa cerita saya itu jelek, maka dari itu saya ingin memperbaiki cerita saya supaya bisa lebih bagus. kalau ada yang tidak bagus lagi tolong di review ya.

* * *

di rumah leticia...

_Leticia: mah aku mau pergi main di taman ya._

_Amelia: ati-ati ya nak pulang tepat jam lima!_

_Leticia: baik mah._

Di taman.

_Leticia: ah ngak ada temen lagi, si Near di hubungi malah di matiin, Sebeeeel huh!_

sewaktu sedang berjalan di taman.

_Leticia: loh kok perasaan aku ngak enak ya, bulu kuduk juga berdiri._

_Hiruma: ke ke ke ke ke._

_Leticia: uh aku semakin ngak enak nih (ada aura mengerikan)._

deg deg deg, jantungku berdetak semakin cepat_._

_Leticia: apa yang terjadi?_

_Hiruma: ke ke ke ke ke._

_Leticia: siapa di sana(sambil menoleh ke belakang) tidak ada siapa-siapa mungkin aku kecapekan ya._

_Hiruma: (Tiba-tiba muncul dari depan) yahaaa!_

_Leticia: waaa, huh jantungku kayaknya mau copot, apaan sih ni orang mau copot tau jantungku! siapa kau?_

_Hiruma: ke ke ke namaku Hiruma Youichi, kau pasti leticia xan._

_Leticia: dari mana kamu tahu namaku orang aneh?_

_Hiruma: ke ke ke(sambil membuka buku hitam yang ada di saku jasnya) leticia xan, suka merayu cowok2 yang ada di sekitar, suka buka hentai melem-malem pas mamanya tidur, pernah gituan sama lelaki tua, suka sama near tapi ngak kesampaian ke ke ke(senyum licik khas Hiruma)._

_Leticia: dari mana kamu tau, eh tapi siapa bilang aku pernah tidur sama lelaki tua._

_Hiruma: uda lah! pokoknya kalau rahasiamu ngak mau kebongkar kamu harus menuruti semua perintahku ke ke ke(senyum yang lebih licik dari sebelumnya).  
_

_Leticia: kamu kan ngak punya bukti, jadi aku tinggal ngelakdeh gampang_

_Hiruma: (mengeluarkan senyum licik sebelum bicara) ini foto kamu waktu ngikutin near pake kostum sherlock holmes, ini foto kamu waktu mbuka hentai, ini foto kamu waktu ngangguin cowok ganteng di jalan. Uda puas?_

_Leticia: aku ngak akan menuruti perintahmu cuma karena itu rambut kuning jelek!_

_Hiruma: dan satu lagi ini video kamu sama watari anak buahnya near_

Setelah selesai memperlihatkan videonya

_Leticia: kamu dapet dari mana? perasaan kemaren aku gituanya sama near deh, kok jadi sama lelaki tua itu!_

_Hiruma: ke ke ke ke. Uda perempuan jalang pokoknya kamu harus nurutin perintahku!_

_Leticia: ngak sudi!_

_Hiruma: aku suka perempuan yang keras kepala. Gimana kalau kita menukarnya dengan permainan_

_Leticia: permainan apa?_

_Hiruma: aku bakan nantang kamu main poker, 5 round kalau kamu bisa ngalahin aku satu kali aja aku yang bakal nurutin perintah kamu. Tapi kalau kamu yang kalah kamu harus nurutin perintah aku. dan beliin aku laptop tercanggih di dunia ini(harganya 6 juta dolar)._

_Leticia: ok!(ngak tau ya aku jago main poker)_

Permainan pun di mulai di rumah Leticia dengan Near sebagai juri.

_Near: kok aku di suruh jadi juri pengocok kartu._

_Hiruma: uda lah itung2 bantu temen.  
_

dzing Hiruma vs leticia.

_Hiruma: hah terima kasih perempuan jalang aku bisa menang dengan kartu lemah begini._

_Leticia: grr(sepertinya marah)_

_Leticia: aku menang aku punya 3ace dan 2king(full house) hehe._

_Hiruma: kalo aku cuma punya 4queen dan 5Hati(Four oh kind)_

_Near: pertandingan pertama dimenangkan oleh hiruma._

round 2.

_Leticia: aku menang aku punya 10,9,8,7,6wajik(straight flush)_

_Hiruma: yah aku punya ace,king,queen,jack,10(royal flush)_

dan sampai ronde terakhir leticia tidak bisa mengalahkan hiruma dalam lomba Poker.

_Hiruma: Ke ke ke!_

_Leticia: sial aku kalah._

_Hiruma: sesuai perjanjian kamu harus menuruti perintahku!(sambil nenunjuk ke arah leticia) ke ke ke_

_Leticia: oke deh kamu mau apa._

_Hiruma: hmm apa ya aku pikirin dulu deh,tapi laptopnya jadi loh._

_Leticia: iya-iya._

_Near: (dalam hati) hiruma taruhan apa ya pasti rahasianya leticia bilang L ah._

_besoknya L pulang._

_L,mello,matt: aku pulang._

_Watari: selamat datang._

_Near: L(dengan suara kencang)_

_L: ada apa near kamu kangen ya(dengan muka biasa)_

_Near: ngak L aku pengen bicara ama kamu, di ruang rahasia._

Nearpun menceritakan segalanya ke L.

_L: jadi hiruma punya rahasianya Orang, uda biasa kan._

_Near: ini beda taruhanya gede banget._

_L: rahasianya sapa._

_Near: watari ama leticia._

_L: ada apa ya jadi penasaran(muka biasa lagi)_

_Mello,matt: bagaimana kalo kita selidiki._

_L: ok kita selidiki, aku punya rencana._

_Near,mello,matt: apa apa?_

_L: rencananya._

_Near,Mello,Matt:(secara bersamaan)hmm?_

_L: rencananya._

_Near,Mello,Matt:hmm?_

_L: rencananya._

_Near,Matt,Mello:uda cepet apa?_

_L: kita tanya hiruma langsung._

_Near,Matt,Mello: gubrak(pada jatoh),oh gitu ok kita tanya hiruma sekarang!_

_L: masalahnya kita tidak tau hiruma sekarang._

hyuuh(suara angin)

L: jadi kita cari dulu hiruma.


	4. pencarian hiruma

chapter 4 Hehehe jadi bersemangat saiya. saya sebenernya bingung bisa semangat nulis cerita buat orang mending w baca komik. tapi rasanya senang menulis cerita demi orang hehe.

* * *

**Di tempat Hiruma.**

_Watari: Hiruma! Hiruma!_

_Hiruma: eh tua bangka mau apa kau?_

_Watari: anu(kalau aku cerita yang sebenarnya setan ini pasti ngasih tau) ini tuan L mau menangkapmu karena kamu sering ngancem orang2!_

_Hiruma: apa! kekeke(tertawa Licik) jadi dia ingin main kejar2an ya boleh ke ke ke._

_Watari: anu kamu bisa kok pergi ke amrik pake uang aku biar ngak ketauan._

_Hiruma: ngak mau aku juga mau main sama L ke ke ke!_

_Watari: rumah kamu sama rumah L kan deket banget!_

_Hiruma: uda diem pergi det det det det det det(hiruma menembakkan mesin gunya)_

_Watari: wa wa wa iya iya aku pergi  
_

**Di tempat L.**

Mereka sedang mencari keberadaan hiruma melalui satelit.

_Mello: L! Lihat ini._

_Near: kau menemukanya ya?_

_L: hmm wah!_

_Near: kenapa?_

_L: ngak(sambil minum teh manis dengan expresi biasa) aku belum liat. Yang mana?_

_Near,matt: (gubrak) uh serius dong!_

_L: aku becanda kok(dengan muka biasa), ada apa mello_

_Mello: ini!_

_L: apa?_

_Mello: ini_

_L,Matt,Near: apa!(sangat bersemangat kecuali L)_

_Mello: _**_Frozen Haute Chocolate_**___ Di jual seperempat harga di toko seberang!_

___Near: bletak(mukul kepala mello) serius dong!_

___L: kirain apa tadi aku penasaran(sambil minum teh dengan expresi biasa)_

___Near,Matt,Mello: (bohong)_

___Mello: aku uda nabung uang selama 5 tahun tapi belum bisa beli! kalo seperempat harga sih ngak apa2 Aku pergi dulu ya Bye! Bwung(mello berlari sangat cepat)_

___Near: jadi gimana L._

___L: nanti aku minta aja sama Mello sedikit._

___Near: ini lagi makzudnya pencarianya kantung mata sialan ku hajar kau grr!_

___Matt: (sambil menenangkan Near) cup cup cup!_

___Near: bletak! Ini lagi aku bukan bayi tau!_

___Matt: ough._

___L: Kayaknya kamu marah near! Nih Permen!_

___Near: Grr!_

Bug kedebug duak duak dug dug

_L: wah lemparanmu meleset Near(dengan muka biasa)_

_Matt: Near tenang tenang!_

_Near: lepaskan Bletak!_

_Matt: kenapa sih aku kena terus kali kali L napa  
_

_L: mungkin uda kodrat(dengan muka biasa)_

_Matt,Near: L Lawliet!_

_L: apa?(dengan muka biasa sambil minum teh yang tinggal tetesanya)_

**Di tempat Hiruma.**

_Hiruma: Ke ke ke, kayaknya mereka lagi berantem._

_Watari: wah kamu punya alat penyadap di ruangan kami ya?_

_Hiruma: ke ke ke, begitulah! Tua bangka kembalilah kau ke tempat mereka!_

_Watari: baik tuan._

_Hiruma: Temukan aku L. ke ke ke_

**Di tempat L.**

_Near: uda ketemu belon?_

_L: belon uh(muka benyok-benyok)_

_Near: kamu matt?_

_Matt: belon uh(muka benyok-benyok)_

_Near: si mello kok ngak pulang-pulang ya?_

_Matt: paling lagi antri barisan. So coklat itu kan aslinya mahal banget di jual seprempat harga pasti banyang yang antri!_

_L: pokoknya kita harus Temukan Hiruma!_

_Near: he he pasti!_

_L: nah kita makan dulu._

_Near: makan apa?_

_Matt: bistik ya. Si watari mana sih?_

_L: tadi dia telpon mau ijin nemuin anaknya. jadi kita makan seadanya dulu._

_Matt: apa?_

_L: coklat ama kue minumnya teh manis_

_Near: itu sih kesukaan elo! uda lah gue minta ama tetangga sebelah aja._

_L: o iya ya si near kan masih anak kecil kalo minta pasti boleh._

_Near: grr! diam kamu._

_Matt: uda uda._

_Near: bletak! (sambil keluar pintu)_

_Matt: tuh kan aku terus yang kena!_

_L: kan uda aku bilang uda kodratnya._

_Matt: (awas kamu L nanti kuenya tak kasih cabe)_

_Near: tok tok ada orang?_

_?: siapa._

_Near: anu saya ingin minta makananya sedikit._

_?: dasar gembel pergi sana dasar tukang minta-minta._

_Near: loh!_

Ternyata pemilik apartemen sebelah Hiruma_!_

**To be continued**

Review please


	5. introgasi

Cerita sebelumnya: Near yang penasaran dengan rahasia yang hiruma sembunyikan. Mulai mencari keberadaan hiruma dan menanyakan apa rahasia yang di sembunyikan. Dengan bantuan L dan kawan2 akhirnya dia menemukan Hiruma yang ternyata ada di sebelah rumahnya! bagaimanakah kelanjutanya? Kita lihat saja.

Berhubung ini chapter terakhir aku buat agak panjang ya.

* * *

Dan ternyata yang ada disebelah apartemen L adalah **Hiruma.**

_Hiruma: eh anak kecil manja!_

_Near: sapa yang anak kecil! ku bunuh kamu! L,Matt!_

_L: napa kamu mau makan lolipop?_

_Matt: ada yang nakal sama kamu?_

_Near: bukan bego! (aku tau makzud kalian) ini Hiruma!_

_L: bruuz(teh yang diminum L di sembur) eh!_

_Matt: kaget sih kaget! tapi jangan nyembur aku dong!_

_L: maaf(padahal dalam hati: aku puas)_

_Near: udalah cepet tangkep!_

_L: hirumanya ilang(muka biasa)_

_Near: loh kok kamu sih!_

_L: kok aku? si matt tuh._

_Near: matt goblok duak(matt di pukul)_

_Matt: dari tadi aku terus yang kena? hiks._

_L: uda kodratnya matt(muka biasa)_

_Near: uda cepet cari!_

Sementara itu.

_Hiruma: ke ke ke detektif goblok._

Ternyata Mello yang senang baru membeli coklat termahal itu berpapasan dengan Hiruma.

_Mello: la la la la la. ih coklat kamu manis banget sih?(ya iyalah namanya juga coklat)_

_Hiruma: yahaa minggir! duak(terjadilah tabrakan antara Hiruma dan Kira)_

Loh kok kira sih kira ngak kluar dasar autor goblok yang bener Hiruma dan Mello!(aku kan autornya berarti aku yang goblok dong) udalah lanjut ke cerita.

_Mello: aduh sakit. Loh maaf._

_Hiruma: ngak papa aku pergi dulu._

_Mello: bye. la la la la la!(perasaan aku pernah liat) loh itu hiruma._

Near dan yang lainya rupanya lagi ngejar hiruma dari belakang.

_Near: woi coklat rontok cepet kejar Hiruma!_

_Mello: sapa yang coklat rontok. kamu anak kecil putih._

_Near: (kalo aku mbahas nanti hiruma keburu kabur) uda cepet kejar._

_Mello: dasar anak kecil ngak tau malu. suka main tapi ngakunya uda gede._

_Near: awas kau Mello!_

_L: uda biarin aja kita kejar aja yuk. biarin dia main ama Mello dari kemarin kerja terus, nanti jadi masa kecil kurang bahagia._

_Matt: iya._

_Near: gua lepar batu lu L. wing(near melempar batu)_

_Matt: bletak. uda lah ngak usa di bahas.(hu hu hu kenapa aku terus?)  
_

_L: takdir kamu sekarang uda jadi orang sial ya._

_Matt: diem ah._

Setelah lama kejar-kejaran.

Di tempat L.

_L: host akhirnya ketangkep juga._

_Near,Mello: iya aduh(pada benyok)_

_Matt: to de poin aja. Apa rahasia yang kamu sembunyikan tentang Watari._

_L: salah matt yang benet to the point._

L berbisik pada Mello dan Near.

_L: si matt bego juga ya._

_Mello,Near: ya._

_Matt: woi kalo bisik2 jangan kenceng-kenceng dong._

_Hiruma: ke ke ke. Keluarga yang bahagia._

_Matt,Mello,Near: kamu buta ya.(makzudnya keluarga itu apa)_

_L: ya gitu lah. keadaan kami._

_Matt,Mello,Near:...(ini lagi)_

_L: sebenarnya apa rahasianya Hiruma._

_Hiruma: hmm apa ya. oh iya sebenernya si Near dan Watari pacaran._

_Matt,Mello: apa!_

_L: coba di ulang(ambil gelas kopinya)_

_Hiruma: sebenernya si Near dan Watari pacaran._

_L: apa prang(gelasnya pecah)_

_Matt,Mello: (kayaknya sengaja)_

_L: aku ngak nyangka si near begitu(bisik2 ke Matt dan Mello)_

_Matt,Mello: hmm._

_Near: eh itu bohong. kalo bisik2 jangan keras2 dong!_

_Mello: ayo katakan yang sebenernya._

_Hiruma: aku punya satu syarat!_

_Mello,near,Matt,L: apa?(semuanya penasaran kecuali L)_

_Hiruma: aku minta coklatnya._

_Mello: eh ngak boleh! mahal tau! lagipula ngak mungkin coklat ini di jual murah lagi._

_L: mello!_

_Mello: tapi satu gigit aja ya!_

_Hiruma: ya._

_Mello: nih._

_Hiruma: Grauk(rupanya coklatnya habis dalam satu gigit)_

_Mello: (keliatan pucat) Hiruma!_

_Matt: uda uda(sambil megangi) dug duak dug._

_Matt: (aku uda biasa)_

_Near: gimana ini L?_

_L: aku juga mau minta._

_Near: bukan itu goblok. makzudnya si Mello!(aku ragu dia detektif terhebat)_

_Hiruma: ya aku tau nih tak bisikin._

Semua berkumpul.

_Hiruma: pss pss pss._

_Mello: hiruma._

_Hiruma: apa?_

_Mello: kamu cuma bilang pss pss pss._

_Hiruma: cuma becanda(hiruma bisa becanda juga ya)_

Hiruma mencaritakan segalanya.

_Mello,Matt,Near: bwahahahahahaha bwaha bwaha._

_L: aku ke toilet sebentar._

Di toilet.

_L: bwahahaahahaaaaaaaaaa bwahaaaaa bwahaaaaaaaa guahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa(mesti orang2 baru pertama liat L ngakak kaya gini senyum aja ngak pernah!)_

2 jam kemudian Hiruma uda pulang.

_Watari: aku pulang!_

_Mello,Matt,Near: see laa mat datang bwub(nahan tawa)_

_Watari: kenapa sih? Tuan L._

_L: ya ya(berbalik arah ke kom puter) bwub bwub( ketawa)_

_Watari: kenapa sih?_

_Watari: loh inikan video aku sama leticia(jangan2)_

_Near,Mello,Matt,L: bwahaaaaaaaa bwahaa bwha bwhaa bwhaaaaaa hahahahahahahahahaha(tertawa ria)_

_Near,Matt,Mello: ehh, L ketawa Gitu ada yang ngerekam ngak. Bisa jadi Di guiness world nih._

_L: udalah(berusaha kabur)_

_Watari: Hiruma Kejam hu hu hu(nangis)_

_Near,Matt,Mello: ha ha ha._

_**END.**_

_**

* * *

**_

karena saya mendapatkan keluhan tentang napa leticia jadi di chapter2 sebelumnya leticia ngak ku keluarin baru kali ini tak keluarin. Dan terima kasih pada teman2 yang telah menreview semoga kalian di terian di sisi bapa. Amin


End file.
